My Big Time Rush Songfic Collection!
by KRISSYCHEY01
Summary: This is a collection of songfics I made! Each chapter features a different song with a different guy! Please R and R..And sorry if it looks bad..I haven't figured FF out I guess!
1. James And Kristen

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush and all songs and song lyrics go to their respective songwriters and singers!**

**OC Character Name: Kristen Cheyanne Wall**

**Age: 18**

**Appearance: She is a cute country girl mixed with a little pop, she wears cute things like Aeropostal and Hollister but mixes in some country twang. She has long flowing black curls, naturally tanned skin, dark brown eyes and has a Native American appearance.**

**Occupation: Country/Pop singer**

* * *

><p><strong>James and Kristen: <strong>

**(Kenny Rogers & Dolly Parton- Islands In The Stream, requested by a certain person very close to me.)**

_**Baby, when I met you there was peace unknown**_

_**I set out to get you with a fine tooth comb**_

_**I was soft inside, there was somethin' going on**_

When I, Kristen Cheyanne Wall, met James Diamond, I didn't know peace. Peace didn't come easily to me. I was restless, and it only made it worse when I came to Los Angeles and started living at the Palm Woods. I sat out to find any man I could. Someone to love me, and I was cutting my options pretty thin. I knew when I met him, there was something going on.

_**You do something to me that I can't explain**_

_**Hold me closer and I feel no pain**_

_**Every beat of my heart**_

_**We got somethin' goin' on**_

James just did something to me I couldn't explain..He made me hyperventilate. He made me laugh, cry, want to punch him, and over all want to love him. When he held me, the world would melt away, and so would the pain. I felt that every time my heart would beat we would get closer.

_**Tender love is blind**_

_**It requires a dedication**_

_**All this love we feel**_

_**Needs no conversation**_

_**We ride it together, ah-ah**_

_**Makin' love with each other, ah-ah**_

The love we shared was blind of course. I would forget sometimes about his flaws, like how he could be such a pretty boy. I just didn't care. We both knew love required dedication, and he went out of his way to show me he was dedicated. We didn't have to talk about our love. We just knew we both felt it. We were in it together, and that was made true when we would continue to make our love grow with each other.

_**Islands in the stream**_

_**That is what we are**_

_**No one in-between**_

_**How can we be wrong**_

_**Sail away with me to another world**_

_**And we rely on each other, ah-ah**_

_**From one lover to another, ah-ah**_

Yes, we were just islands in the stream. There was no one or nothing between us. There's no way our love could be wrong. _"Just sail way with me to another world, James." _I would say to him. We relied on each other. It was love from one lover to another.

_**I can't live without you if the love was gone**_

_**Everything is nothin' if you got no one**_

_**And you did walk in tonight**_

_**Slowly loosen' sight of the real thing**_

I couldn't live without James. I needed him. You aren't anything if you don't got no one, I would always hear my mother say when I was kid, and now I knew it was true. I wouldn't be anything if I didn't have anyone. Sometimes I was afraid that James would walk in and one of us would forget what true love is.

_**But that won't happen to us and we got no doubt**_

_**Too deep in love and we got no way out**_

_**And the message is clear**_

_**This could be the year for the real thing**_

This wouldn't happen to us though. We loved each other too much and there is no way neither of us would do anything to lose that. I knew he loved me and I loved him. The message was completely clear to us and our friends. This could be and was to be the real thing.

_**No more will you cry**_

_**Baby, I will hurt you never**_

_**We start and end as one, in love forever**_

_**We can ride it together, ah-ah**_

_**Makin' love with each other, ah-ah**_

Neither one of us would have to cry about anything ever again. I knew James would never hurt me, and I couldn't fathom hurting him. We would start this and end this together. We were in it forver, just riding it out together. This is what true love was. I knew it in my heart.

_**Islands in the stream**_

_**That is what we are**_

_**No one in-between**_

_**How can we be wrong**_

_**Sail away with me to another world**_

_**And we rely on each other, ah-ah**_

_**From one lover to another, ah-ah**_

_**Sail away**_

_**Oh, come sail away with me**_

_**Islands in the stream**_

_**That is what we are**_

_**No one in-between**_

_**How can we be wrong**_

_**Sail away with me to another world**_

_**And we rely on each other, ah-ah**_

_**From one lover to another, ah-ah**_

_**Islands in the stream**_

_**That is what we are**_

_**No one in-between**_

_**How can we be wrong**_

_**Sail away with me to another world**_

_**And we rely on each other, ah-ah**_

_**From one lover to another, ah-ah **_

I walked in, playing the notes on my guitar, looking right at James as I sang the lyrics of my favorite song, clear, sweet and soft, and I saw James smile and stand up. He sang the last few lines with me, then smiled and I heard him whisper _"sail away with me to another world, Kristen."_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so..Haha, I know it was a little cheesy, but this was my first time doing this. So..Please review. The other installments of my mulit-part songfic collection will be added as I write them!<strong>


	2. Carlos And Kristen

**Carlos and Kristen:**

**(Taylor Swift-Our Song, because oh so cute, sweet, and hyper Carlos is my absolute FAVORITE!) **

* * *

><p><em><strong>I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car<strong>_

_**He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel**_

_**The other on my heart**_

_**I look around, turn the radio down**_

_**He says baby is something wrong?**_

_**I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song**_

_**And he says...**_

There I was, Kristen Wall, riding shot gun with my long curls undone from it's ponytail and sitting right there next to my man, Carlos Pena. He was driving with one hand on the steering wheel, and the other was resting on my chest. I sighed a little, thinking as I looked around, then I reached over and turned the radio down. I saw Carlos look at me. _"Baby is something wrong?"_ he asked. I said no there was nothing wrong but I was thinking that we don't have a song. He just smiled at me.

_**Our song is the slamming screen door,**_

_**Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window**_

_**When we're on the phone and you talk real slow**_

_**Cause it's late and your mama don't know**_

_**Our song is the way you laugh**_

_**The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"**_

_**And when I got home ... before I said amen**_

_**Asking God if He could play it again**_

He smiled as he looked at me and then asked me to think about it, then it clicked. The way the guys would hear the door to 2J slam each night as Carlos would sneak out to climb up onto my balcony and tap on my window of my room. When Carlos would talk real slow when we were on the phone when it was late and Momma Knight didn't know. He smiled and said _"our song is the way you laugh. When we had our first date and I didn't kiss ya and then I should have." _I knew when I got home and said my prayers, right before I said Amen, I'd ask God if he could play it again.

_**I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day**_

_**Had gone all wrong and been trampled on**_

_**And lost and thrown away**_

_**Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed**_

_**I almost didn't notice all the roses**_

_**And the note that said...**_

After Carlos dropped me off, I walked in my apartment and sighed. Everything that day had pretty much just sucked and I felt like I'd been trampled on and I was just lost and thrown away. I walked to my room, almost not seeing the huge bouquet of roses glaring me in the face and the note.

_**I've heard every album, listened to the radio**_

_**Waited for something to come along**_

_**That was as good as our song...**  
><em>

Now I knew I'd heard every album, I listened to the radio. Nothing to compare. Nothing was as good as mine and Carlos's song.

_**Cause our song is the slamming screen door**_

_**Sneaking out late, tapping on his window**_

_**When we're on the phone and he talks real slow**_

_**Cause it's late and his mama don't know**_

_**Our song is the way he laughs**_

_**The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"**_

_**And when I got home, before I said amen**_

_**Asking God if He could play it again**_

I reflected on seeing my self sneaking out of my own apartment, even though I lived alone, and using what he'd taught me to climb up to the balcony of 2J and tap on the window. Smiling each time we were on the phone when he'd talk real slow when we were on the phone and how I knew he'd get in trouble if Momma Knight caught him. Our song was the way he laughed, and on the first date how I didn't kiss him either and I knew I should have. And that night when I got home and said my prayers, I smiled and asked God if he could play it again.

_**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone**_

_**In the front seat of his car**_

_**I grabbed a pen and an old napkin**_

_**And I... wrote down our song**_

As I sat shotgun in Carlos's car, I shuffled through the glove box until I found a pen and an old napkin and I wrote down our song.

* * *

><p><strong>More will come! Please review this chapter! Again I still kind of suck with Fan Fiction and I'm new. Please go easy on me if you see all the formatting mistakes!<strong>


	3. Logan And Kristen

**Logan and Kristen:**

**(Keith Urban-Better Half)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Car door slams, it's been a long day at work<strong>_

_**I'm out on the freeway and I'm wondering if it's all worth**_

_**The price that I pay, sometimes it doesn't seem fair**_

_**I pull into the drive and you're standing there**_

_**And you look at me**_

_**And give me that come-here-baby smile**_

_**It's all gonna be alright**_

_**You take my hand**_

_**You pull me close and you hold me tight**_

I heard a car door slam as I was cleaning up around apartment 2J with Momma Knight. Because I had gotten accustomed to hearing that sound, I knew my man was home. I knew Logan had had a hard day at the studio. I knew he wondered if it seemed fair with all that he was doing for the band sometimes. As Logan came in, I smiled as I looked at him. I gave him that come-here baby smile that he liked so much. _"It's gonna be alright."_ I told him as I hugged him, ignoring his others. I took Logans hand as he kissed me and I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

_**It's the sweet love that you give to me**_

_**That makes me believe we can make it through anything**_

_**'Cause when it all comes down**_

_**And I'm feeling like I'll never last**_

_**I just lean on you 'cause baby**_

_**You're my better half**_

Logan gave me so much love, even after bad days, hard days, and easy days too. When the world all crashed down, he gave me hope that we'd make it through, even when I felt I'd never last. I leaned on him and he leaned on me. We were each others better half.

_**They say behind every man is a good woman**_

_**But I think that's a lie**_

_**'Cause when it comes to you I'd rather have you by my side**_

_**You don't know how much I count you to help me**_

_**When I've given everything I got and I just feel like giving in**_

_**And you look at me**_

_**And give me that come-here-baby smile**_

_**It's all gonna be alright**_

_**You take my hand**_

_**Yeah you pull me close and you me tight**_

Logan would always tell me that he'd heard people say behind every man is a good woman, and that he thought it was a lie. He'd rather have me, and it just made me realize just how much more I loved him. When I gave everything and there was no more, I count on him, and it was the same way for him, and I was always there for him. All I'd have to do, no matter what is just give him that one look, that smile and we'd tell each other it'd be alright. He'd take my hand and kiss me and we'd just hold each other tight.

_**Well, you take my hand**_

_**Yeah you pull me close and I understand**_

When he'd take my hand. I'd start to understand everything. That we where meant to be.

_**It's the sweet love that you give to me**_

_**That makes me believe that we can make it through anything**_

It was the love that he'd give me that would reassure me that we'd make it through anything and everything.

_**Oh baby, it's the sweet love that you give to me**_

_**That makes me believe we can make it through anything**_

_**'Cause when it all comes down**_

_**And I'm feeling like I'll never last**_

_**I just lean on you 'cause baby**_

_**You're my better half**_

_**Oh, oh baby you're my better half**_

_**Ooh, hey baby you're my better half**_

One day, Logan came to me, and he put on a song he knew that I loved so much. Keith Urbans song, Better Half. He told me _"its the love you give to me. It makes me see that no matter what we'll make it through for anything. No matter what, even when I feel like I won't make it, I lean on you. Your my better half, Kristen."_ All I could do was cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I'll be so very gracious if you would!<strong>


	4. Kendall And Kristen

**Kendall and Kristen:**

**(Taylor Swift-You Belong With Me)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset<strong>_

_**She's goin' off about somethin' that you said**_

_**'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**_

I knew by now, Kendall Knight had to be on the phone with is girlfriend, Jo Taylor. I knew she was probably upset at something he was saying. Honestly, Jo didn't get Kendall's humor like I did.

_**I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night**_

_**I'm listenin' to the kinda music she doesn't like**_

_**And she'll never know your story like I do**_

On a Tuesday night, I was sitting in my room. I was listening to the music I knew Jo hated. Country music, which I loved. Jo would never know Kendall's story like I did. I knew everything about him, where he came from, stuff Jo didn't.

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts**_

_**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreamin' bout the day when you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time**_

I so didn't like Jo. She thought her little skirts were cute, but at least some modesty was key to me. I wore t-shirts and jeans. Jo was cheer captain, and I was sitting in the bleachers, which I didn't really care all that much about. I was dreaming about the day when Kendall would wake up and see that I was the one he was looking for and I've been there the whole time.

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

I wished and hoped that Kendall could finally see I'm the one who understood him. I have been there all along. I didn't know why he couldn't see that. He belonged with me. We belonged together.

_**You're walkin' the streets with you an' your worn out jeans**_

_**I can't help thinkin' this is how it ought to be**_

_**Laughin' on a park bench thinkin' to myself**_

_**Hey isn't this easy?**_

I saw Kendall all the time walking the streets with his cute old worn out jeans and clothes. I couldn't help thinking that this is how things should be. I was laughing there on the park bench, just thinking, _"well this is easy."_

_**And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town**_

_**I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down**_

_**You say you're fine I know you better than that**_

_**Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that?**_

Kendall had a smile that could wake up all of L.A. I hadn't seen that awesome smile in so long, since Jo had brought him down. He would tell me he's fine, but he forgot I knew him better. I would ask him in my mind _"what are you doing with a girl like that?"_

_**'Cause she wears high heels, I wear sneakers**_

_**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreamin' bout the day when you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time**_

Jo wore high heels. As a tomboy I never wore much of anything other than a sneaker or a cowboy boot. Once again I couldn't forget how as cheer captain she had to be in the spotlight and I was content in the bleachers. I was still dreaming of the day Kendall would wake up and see I was meant for him! Not Jo!

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You Belong with me**_

I wish he could see I understand him better than Jo ever could. I've been there. He belonged with me!

_**Oh I remember you were drivin' to my house in the middle of the night**_

_**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry**_

_**I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams**_

_**Think I know where you belong. Think I know it's with me.**_

I remember Kendall coming to my apartment, crying in the middle of the night. I have always been the one to make him laugh when he wanted to cry. I knew his favorite songs and he told me all his dreams. I knew where he belonged. With me.

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Standing by here waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time how could you not know, baby**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Have you ever thought just maybe**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

One day, I couldn't take it anymore. I made sure Jo wasn't around and I went up to Kendall. I looked at him and just decided to lay it down. _"Can't you understand, I've been here all this time. We belong together. You belong with me."_ I stood there in the door way waiting for his reaction. _"How could you not know we were meant to be all this time. Have you ever thought you belong with me?" _The same day he broke up with Jo and we've been happily in love ever since.

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter! Please review! I hope you like this collection! If you would like a song fic added just please fill out the info that follows in a review: (I know pretty much just every country song, some Nickelback and Avril Lavigne. If I don't know the song I'll surely look it up for you!)<strong>

**Character Name:**

**Age:**

**Occupation:**

**Big Time Rush Guy:**

**Song Title and Artist:**

**P.S. I actually thing Kendall and Jo are a cute couple but I thought this would be funny to do!**


End file.
